Powerscaling
by The-x-territory
Summary: powerscaling different forms of fiction.
1. death battle scale

This is my own power scaling list based on the characters in DEATH BATTLE. This is how powerful I think they are from strongest at the top to weakest at the bottom **(Bear in mind, while I'm pretty sure some of you will agree with me, I will not say that this list is 100% accurate, this is merely based on what I know of the characters, that is why some characters will much more accurate placement than others)**. Now without further ado, here is the list:

-Outerversal level+

Chuck Norris

Segata Sanshiro

-Multiversal level+

True Form Darkseid

-Multi-universal level

Goku (2) SSJB

Goku (2) SSJG

Thanos (IG)

Doctor Strange

-Universal level+

Goku (2)

-Universal level

Darkseid

Kratos

-Multi-Galaxy level

Goku (1) SSJ4

Thanos

Vegeta SSJ2

-Galaxy level

Goku (1)

Vegeta

Kid Buu

Doctor Fate

Master Roshi

-Multi-Solar system level

Fat Buu

Raven

Superman

Doomsday

#18

Wonder woman

-Solar system level

Thor

Captain Marvel

-Multi-star level

Naruto

Ultron

Dr Doom

-Star level

Spawn

Bayonetta

Sol Badguy (true form)

-Multi-planet level

Ganon

Sephiroth

Ichigo

-Planet level

Hulk

He-man

-Mountain level

Jiraiya

Gaara

Star Force Megaman

Mega Tigerzord

Bowser

Voltron

-Multi-city level

Gundam Epyon

Godzilla

Black Beast

White Tigerzord

Sol Badguy

Twilight Sparkle

Ganondorf

Iron Man

Thunder Megazord

Lex Luthor

Megazord

-City level

Pinkie Pie

Gamera

Dark Spyro

Jotaro

Ragna

Zero

Spyro

Sigma

Ace

Raiden (MK)

Rainbow Dash

Zoro

Sora

Starboy Mario

Kirby

Yoshi

Kenshiro

Cloud

Dante

Hyper Sonic

Optimus Prime

Gundam

Starscream

Natsu

Mewtwo

Erza

Toph

Megaman X

Metal Sonic

Link

Pit

War-Greymon

Carnage

Vergil

Super Shadow

Lion-O

Super Sonic

Inferno

Lucy

-Village level

Smokey Bear

Bass

Yang

Guts

Robot Masters

Mario

Metal-Greymon

-Building level

Shadow

Goliath

Megaman

Badniks

Sonic

Mega Charizard X

White Ranger

Night-terror

Beast

Samurai Jack

Raiden (MGRR)

Tifa

Batman Beyond

Greymon

Astro Boy

Wily army

Light Jak

Power of nothingness Ryu

Dark Jak

Nightmare

Shao Kahn

Akuma

Peach

Zelda

Eggman army

Strider Hiryu

Venom

Afro Samurai

-Meta level

Scorpion

Sub-zero

Donkey Kong

Crash

Devil Jin

Knuckles

Spiderman 2099

Terry Bogard

Lucario

Evil Ryu

Renamon

Amy Rose

Scrooge McDuck

Ramona Flowers

Silver Samurai

Darth Vader

Sweet tooth

Reds Charizard

Carolina

Jin

Meta

Shang Tsung

Clank

Luigi

Megaman Volnutt

Bane

Aquaman

Wolverine

Black Panther

Namor

Rouge

Fulgore

Ken

Ryu

TJ Combo

Spiderman

Quicksilver

Ryu Hayabusa

Orchid

Shovel Knight

Fox McCloud

Shredder

Ivy

Wild Blastoise

Luke Skywalker

Samus Aran

Glacius

Balrog

Ashs Pikachu

Robocop

Deathstroke

Terminator

Needles Kain

Joker

Batman

Taokaka

Master Chief

Nightwing

Daredevil

Sonya Blade

Wild Charizard

Cammy White

Mai-shiranui

Captain America

Tails

Zangief

Hawkeye

Chun-li

Green Arrow

Deadpool

Wild Venusaur

Felicia

Harry Potter

Blanka

Haggar

Doomguy

Jak

Ratchet

Boba Fett

Leon Kennedy

Frank West

Riptor

Bomberman

Zitz

Bucky O'Hare

-Street level

Tracer

Widowmaker

Solid Snake

Black Widow

Agumon

Leonardo

Raphael

Sam Fisher

Donatello

Hercule Satan

Michelangelo

McGruff the crime dog

Lara Croft

Nathan Drake

-average human level

Scout

Dig Dug

Dan Hibiki

-Below average human level

Daxter

Koopa

Goomba

Rebbecca Black

Justin Beiber


	2. Narugon Ball Scale

This is how i would personally rank the characters in JMBFanarts Narugon Ball series when it comes to power.

-Multiversal level

Whigoromo

-Multi-Universal

Xeno Sage Goruto (6 tailed SSJ4)

Xeno Robe Sageta (2nd Curse mark SSJ4)

Beesura

Ultimate Darkness Momoshiwa

-Macroversal level

Xeno Sage Goruto (4 tailed SSJ3)

Xeno Seal Sageta (1st Curse mark SSJ3)

Goruto (6PSCMMUI)

-Universal level+

Kamigra (Super Byakugan)

Goruto (6PS UI)

Sageta (SSJBB Susanoo arm)

Brodara (Rinne LSSJ3 Juubi Susanoo)

Kamigra (Tailed Monster mode)

Sageta (SPRGS)

-Universal level

Kamigra (Prime)

Time ANBU Truntachi (Tsukuyomi SSJ3)

Shilack (MS SSJR)

Goruto (Super God Chakra mode)

Sageta (Super Rinne God)

Kinshira

Brodara (Rinne LSSJ3 Juubi)

-Multi-Galaxy level+

Raineri (Tenseigan Hatchiyack)

Time ANBU Truntachi (Super Sharingan)

Xeno Sage Goruto

Xeno Seal Sageta

-Multi-Galaxy level

Urashi21 (Rinne Majin)

Momoshiwa

Goruto (RS God)

-Galaxy level+

Sarugetto (Super RSDEMS)

Gosageruto (Super RSDEMS)

Time ANBU Truntachi

-Galaxy level

Brodara (Legendary Rinnegan)

Obuuto (Super Juubi)

Juudegarn

-Multi-Solar System

Daishirama (Prime)

Kibura (Demonic Shark)

Sageta (Adulthood)

Goruto (Adulthood)

-Solar System level+

Sarugetto (Super Sharingan KCM)

Kurazaru (Golden chakra mode)

Shilack

Tobinoa

Barnato (Edo time breaker)

-Solar System level

Gosageruto (DMS Super Sage)

Goruto (Kurama linked SSJ3)

Sarugetto

Blazin Hachibi

Janidan

Gosageruto

Hiruzaio (Prime)

Obuuto

Brodara (restricted)

-Multi-Star level

Barnato (Super KCM)

Paikubee

Southern Supreme Raikaige

Northern Supreme Kazekaige

Western Supreme Tsuchikaige

Gengetshin

-Star level

Turtle-Guy (8 Gates)

Hirusobu

Hiruzaio

Goruto (SSJ2 KCM)

Cellain (Super Rinnegan)

-Multi-Planet level

Gosui (Super Susanoo)

Gaariccolo (fused with Kafune)

Truntachi (Super Susanoo)

Kibura

Gosui (Mangekyo SSJ2)

Truntachi (Mangekyo ASSJ)

Bokuzu

-Large Planet level

Asura-#16

Animal-#17

Naraka-#13

Deva-#14

Human-#15

Konazuli

Preta-#19

-Planetery level

Sageta (Super Susanoo)

Coosori

Zetsudi

Tagura

Truntachi (Super Sharingan)

Barnato

-Small Planet level

Sageta (Mangekyo SSJ2)

Goruto (Kaio Sage)

Gosui (Super Sharingan)

Coobuto (Masked Sage)

Danzold

Turtle Guy (7 Gates)

Kairaiya (Kaio Sage)

-Multi-Moon level

Orieza

Konade (100 healings)

Rokashi (Buff Sharingan)

Sageta (Super Sharingan)

West Tsuchikaige

Gorunga

South Raikaige

East Mizukage

Raineri

Pomato

Shentabi

Coobuto

Goruto (2 Tailed SSJ)

Teen Shikohan (Shadowed SSJ2)

Sageta

King Fugeta

-Moon level

Prince Sageta (2nd curse Oozaru)

Kiminyu

Chobuu

Gaariccolo (Synced with Naikuro)

Kairaiya

-Continental level+

Kotenks

Izoten

Sakoome/Unkoome

Kidomurter

Jeiyuya

Kurazaru

Turnma

-Continetal level

Giant Shuccolo

Dorin

Douza

Neiku

Krillee (5 Gates)

Deidappa

Elder Gushi

-Country level+

Zabuditz

Tosuma

Serenai

-Country level

Kafune

Tienji

Garlzo

Konade

Uuhamaru

-County level

Young Rokashi

Zarin

Suidoria

Dengito

Gegato

Gishina

Goruto (1 Tailed Akari)

Shikohan

Gaariccolo

Spike

-Mountain level+

Saibetsu

Bandages

See-Through

Fangs

Ghost puppet

Rintia

Rokashi

Baiyo

Prince Sageta

Yajino

Chinata

Turtle-Guy

-Mountain level

Krillee

Naikuro

Vimari

Kiamcha

Saitzu

-City level

Bulkura

Junch

Inights

-Building level

Goruto Jr

-Meta level

Teron


End file.
